


An Introduction to Exworld Seven

by merinarasauce



Series: Link Seven [1]
Category: DC Animated Universe, Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Incoherent Plot, Investigations, Non-Linear Narrative, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, justice league - Freeform, plenty of ocs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merinarasauce/pseuds/merinarasauce
Summary: An alternate universe in which many things have been fixed, but many more things have been broken. A world of carefully choreographed chaos that no longer follows the rules you are familiar with. There is much to be said....too bad I'm not good at words.





	An Introduction to Exworld Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One: Amateur detective Minerva Allen and news reporter Lois Lane take a second look at a cold case in light of new evidence.

_April 5, 2016_  
_22:38:13_

\---

_"Professor, GET DOWN!"_

The tiny screen filled with white before cutting to static. The young woman in front of the screen tapped her chin with a pencil, before rewinding the security tape. Her green eyes flickered over the display, analyzing every frame carefully. She chewed her lip, deep in thought. "How did you do it, Martin?" she muttered to herself, toying with the charm around her neck. "How did you survive?"

"So... I take it you heard the news?"

The girl jumped and turned to see none other than Lois Lane, sitting on a cluttered desk. "Lois!" she huffed, crossing her arms. "Why are you still here?" The reporter shrugged. "Thought I'd check up on you." She tilted her head slightly, brushing a few strands of red hair from her face. "How'd you know I'd be here?" Lois gave a little smirk. "Minty, you're so obsessed with this case that there's really nowhere else you _could_ be. I knew that you'd go _crazy_ over the new evidence," she chuckled, seemingly amused. She slid off the table and placed a hand on her hip. "All that aside, I hope you've been productive, because I want to hear _everything_. Give me the scoop." Minerva rolled her eyes. "Lois, I love you, but the news jokes are getting old." Said woman gave a little grin. "Well, don't keep me in suspense! Tell me what _really_ happened."

The detective picked up a manila folder and opened it, flipping a few pages. "At first, I thought this case was totally standard, but I knew something was off. Now it makes almost no sense at all," she began. Lois dragged up an office chair and sat down, crossing her legs. "A bunch of thieves infiltrate the highly staffed and secure Hudson Nuclear Power Plant. They take seven hostages, blah blah blah, two of the hostages, Ronald Raymond and Martin Stein, are presumably killed in an explosion caused by nuclear meltdown." The reporter nodded. "Yeah, I got that. I was _there_ , Miss Allen," she sighed. The redhead picked up the pencil and tapped her temple. "But now we know that Professor Stein is _alive_. But the question is, how did he survive while Raymond died?" She snapped the file shut. "I had a couple theories," she said, shuffling through the papers on her desk. She turned back to Lois, a stack of pages in hand. "First theory: Stein murdered Raymond." "No," the reporter clipped. "As much as I like a dramatic story, that's a little much, don't you think? Next." Minty sighed and moved the page to the back, reading off the next. "Stein isn't actually alive. He's a hologram or an android built by Tony Stark." "Ah... I can't see it. That's a little weird, even for him," Lois chimed, rolling her eyes. "Um... oh, you'll like this one. Raymond and Stein are actually subjects in the Firestorm experiments. Neither of them have gone back into public because they're fused together." The reporter leaned back a bit. "Hmm..." She tapped her chin and stared off into space. "I'd say that one's a little bit unrealistic. I don't think anyone would believe that."

Lois bit her lip and looked around the room. "Okay, I need to tell you something about this case," she whispered. "You didn't hear it from me, but I gave the initial report to Clark because I was told to stop looking into it. I received several death threats on the subject." Minty's eyes widened in shock. Lois set her hands on the detective's shoulders. "There is nothing that isn't suspicious when it comes to this one, but I want to give someone a leg up here. I'd check with the police department, but apparently the Raymonds are in the witness protection program. They've been through eight moves and a name change. I want _you_ to look into it." Then, she stood up and left. Minerva sat there, shocked. She relaxed a bit, her eyes settled on her phone. She picked it up and shrugged. "No harm in trying." She opened the keypad, hitting them in sequence.

"Hello? This is Minerva Allen. I'd like to speak to Commissioner Corporon."

**Author's Note:**

> it's not a ship, i tell my friends i love them all the time and i will fight you on this


End file.
